


【all岳】堕落的巫女07

by pick_r



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【all岳】堕落的巫女07

老旧的和式拉门发出吱呀的声音。两扇独立拉门同时打开，李振洋抬起头，正对上那张面色不太好的脸。卜凡明显睡眠不足，眉头紧紧的住皱在了一起，眼底还挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，他平时严肃的脸此刻看起来格外的滑稽。虽然李振洋知道自己的脸也好不到哪儿去，但看到卜凡的瞬间，他还是扑哧一声笑了出来。

这笑不仅仅是因为看到这幅样子幸灾乐祸，既然卜凡也辗转反侧没有睡好，证明他们昨晚谈的事情有戏。卜凡看到他也是一愣，见对面的人笑出了声，卜凡眉头皱得更紧了。他看不再看面前的人，撞了他的肩膀，擦肩过去了。

大厅里准备早餐的羽田太太看到二人的模样，手上忙碌着，脸上却挂着笑。她满是皱纹的眼睛，眯成了好看的弧度。

“昨晚没睡好吧，本本来想给你们送醒酒汤。但看到你们好像都睡了，就没有去打扰。哎呀哎呀，都过来先吃早饭吧。”

李振洋看到卜凡呆滞的表情，明白他定是想到了昨晚他们的对话，便率先上前，笑嘻嘻的凑到雨田太太旁边。

“嘛，太久没有喝得这么尽兴了，不是年轻人喽，醉宿的感觉果然不太好。不过还是要感谢雨田太太的招待，您的手艺让我又不小心多喝了好多。”

“呵呵，李振洋先生，你真会讲话呢。怎么样？今天还要出门吗？”

“今天上午就算了，工作也不需要这么嘛，还是好好在房间里休息喽。哦对了，李英超那小子呢？”

“他呀，一早吃过饭，现在应该到学校了吧？”

“哎呀哎呀，现在的年轻人可真勤奋啊，东大生好厉害。”

李振洋一边跟雨田太太聊天，一边用余光审视着卜凡，他只是埋头吃饭，好像并没有注意到自己的视线，只是他的手指紧紧捏着筷子暴露了他的思绪。虽然他跟卜凡认识的时间不长，但他自认为对人的判断是很准的，他相信不凡会给出他满意的答案。

雨田太太打理好他们的饭食，便随手捻起香，走到神龛边，诚挚的拜了拜。今日神龛两边的小花瓶，被插上了新鲜的花朵，白色的小野花细嫩的花瓣上还带着些晨露，看起来格外娇艳 。几缕青烟缓缓升起，让圆柱形的木质神像原本模糊的面容，更加看不真切。

李振洋手指动了动，仿佛有些东西敲打在他心上。他好像有些时日没见到那人了。那人身上甘洌的香气，指尖残留的滑腻的触感，让他心头一热。他看了眼墙上挂的日历，15号被标成了红色。是的，他处心积虑所计划的日子，终于快要到来了。而现在的一切正朝着好的方向发展，他们即将有一个新同新人入伙，这样他对自己的计划把握就又多了一层。

日头渐渐攀上了正中央，山间清澈的泉水击打着石块发出哗啦啦的声响。大树投下的阴影，让这个午间变得不再燥热。树下三条人影对峙而立，半响还是卜凡先开了口。

“说说你们的计划吧，既然把我叫到这儿来，我相信你们对此已经有了十足的把握，我可不想跟着你们蛮干。”

李振洋靠着树干站着，午间耀眼的阳光让他眯起了眼角。他点燃一支香烟，深深的吸了一口，白色的烟雾飘散在风中，才缓缓开口道。

“十足的把握是没有的，毕竟我们三个显眼的异乡人，想在这么多人眼皮子底下偷走他们的巫女。你应该明白这并不是一件容易的事。”

李英超乖乖的坐在旁边的石块上，听着李振洋的话，也不自觉的低下了头，两只纤细的手指紧紧搅在一起。卜凡见状严肃的脸上眉头深深的皱在了一起。

“你可告诉我，这只是你临时起意，当初拿着照片引我去那个屋子的人，可是你！现在我不相信你是偶然间来到这儿的。”

“那当然不是，计划已经初具雏形。既然你已经决定加入，我肯定是要把计划告诉你的。其实之前已经有人想要营救巫女。只是当时条件还不够便，他应该是失败了。”

说话间，李振洋又深深的吸了口香烟。卜凡并不擅长于阅读空气，但他仍能从李振洋眼里读出一些无法触及的沉珂。但他知道现在并不是询问真相的合适时机，至于李振洋为什么知道这个村子的事情，心中有猜测但他并不感兴趣。他们有更重要的事情要做。

“计划其实很简单，这个月的15号。是村里举行一年一度的谷雨祭的日子。这是一场全村都要参与的重大祭祀，谷雨祭的前一天，全村人都要在家中沐浴更衣不得出门，我们可以趁这一天夜里动手。当然在这天之前，村里人就会想办法劝我们离开，所以我们动手的时机就在这头一晚。我跟李英超已经联系好了货车，之前因为山洪道路塌方，昨天得到消息，道路终于疏通了。我们联系好的卡车司机，会在前一天傍晚，等在离村口最近的国道上。到时李英超先走，偷偷藏在树林里，与卡车司机接应。巫女的身形和身高跟这小子很像，我们可以把巫女打扮成他的样子，正大光明的离开村子。到时候只要我们登上卡车，就可以顺利离开这里。”

闻言，卜凡点了点头。这个计划虽然逻辑上行得通，但总觉得缺了点什么。李振洋看到了他的疑惑，轻轻地笑出了声。

“放心，计划很周密，我们现在只缺那么一点运气。可以在不被发现人任何端倪的情况下，穿过森林到达公路。当然话说在前头，如果中途发生任何事情，我希望你能做好最坏的打算。”

“什么…”

李振洋不语，接下来便是三人间长久的沉默，他们各怀心思，但焦虑确实一样的，毕竟他们要偷走的是这个村子所有人敬若神明的巫女啊！

 

还有，关于当年的事，李振洋在各种机会下询问过岳明辉 ，比如当年发生了什么？他的父亲到底去哪儿了？除了摇头和沉默，岳明辉并没给他更多的答案。最糟糕的情况是，每次询问都最后都以一场酣畅淋漓的性事作为终结。可能因为岳明辉体质特殊，只是简单的肢体接触，就能让他后面流出水来。而肮脏又纯洁的巫女，像是与生俱来带着的魅力，每每都让李振洋沉迷得无可自拔。

他并未真正放弃，虽然他不觉得现在他的父亲还和岳明辉有所联系。但他相信之后即将到来的更长一段时间的相处中，他总能出从岳明辉这个嘴里得到一些线索。毕竟这是他目前能找到的，最后一个见过他父亲的人。

这个逃跑计划，虽然听起来简单。但起初说服岳明辉跟他们离开，花费了李振洋更多力气。李振洋用了各种方式说服他，包括语言及身体，这也导致他每次和岳明辉的性事。他与那人十指相扣将人压在床板上，炽热的身体紧紧连在一起。在后面湿热的洞口里，细致的研磨，激烈的驰骋征服，汁水淋漓。然而，不知哪天，在反反复复重复的提问，交错的呻吟中他竟得到了让自己满意的答复。李振洋心中暗自窃喜，因为不论是哪个男人，在这种情况下，都会得到极大的内心满足…

 

最终这次谈话在卜凡的应承中，三人终于达成了共识。李振洋相信多一个人总会多一份力，他们会成功的带着人离开这荒野村落，神明是不该被这些普通人亵渎的。


End file.
